10 Reasons to Love the Bohemeians
by PermanentRainyDay
Summary: Ten reasons to love every bohemian from Angel to Roger except benny
1. 10 reasons to love Roger Davis

AN: this is just random. I thought of it when I was reading some RENT fanfiction.

**Wow to be with Roger… falls into a daydream about roger**

**What's that?**

**You want to read the story?**

**No?**

**Okay. Suit yourself.**

**What? You want to read the story? **

**Oh you doooo!**

**Okay.**

**…clears throat aaahem. Dearly beloved, we gather here to day-**

**Wait… that's the wrong start… let me look for it… FOUND IT!**

**Okay. We the people of the united states… wait… wrong one**

**I'M NOT UNORGINIZED! I JUST CAN"T FIND IT OKAY??**

**Sorry… lost my cool**

**Wait… I think I found it!... Okay!**

**Now, ladies and gentlemen, 10 Reasons to love Roger Davis!**

Ten reasons to love Roger Davis

He plays guitar really awesome.

He has long blonde hair.

He is an AWESOME kisser.

Roger is OOBER HOT.

He has the power to HYPNOTIZE you.

He is not gay. (Even though people say he might be bi.)

He can be pretty random sometimes.

He yells at his roommate (Mark, of course.)

He play guitar.

Hmm… well I can't think of one… sorry it should be named 9 reasons to love Roger Davis.

**Did you like it? I will not update until I get 2 good reviews! offers hot chocolate chip cookies come on review! Flams will be used to make more cookies!**


	2. 10 reasons to love Mark Cohen

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I have to go to this dog birthday party, so the next chapter will be a while, but you can read this chapter! Broadwaybaby and Fyre Ang3l- funny part about the cookies! Luv ya all!!**

**Ten Reasons to Love Mark Cohen**

He films

He has glasses

He knows a lot of stuff, so you can ask him anything except dating advice P

He MIGHT be Bi

Gets all excited when he gets a date because his love life is noooot going too well (

Has blonde hair

Shares an apartment with the tres sexy Roger Davis, so if you break up, date Roger! XD

Loves to read

Don't know of a ninth one

And he can cook a little bit!

Hope you guys liked it! Review plz! –Offers brownies- Plz! I'm desperate!!111


	3. 10 resons to HATE Benjamin Coffin III

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! I was really busy this week! Well, here is the 3****rd**** chapter! Ten Reasons to HATE Benjamin Coffin III! Thanks for the reviews, too! Kodasoph2**

Benny evicted Roger, Mark, and Mimi

Is really snooty

Called the cops on Maureen's protest

Stole Mimi away from Roger

Really mean

Took all of Roger and Mark's stuff

Has no mercy for the homeless

Thinks he can tell Mimi who she can talk to **AN: "You said you would never speak to him again" (Goodbye Love)**

Almost got Angel arrested

Tried to throw Roger, Mark, and Mimi out

**How did you like it? Review or I will not update! So if you want another chapter, you need to review!!**


	4. 10 reasons to love Mimi Marquez

AN: Hey guys

**AN: Hey guys! Srry it took so long. I was spending time with my sister, Fyre Ang3l. Well, here's the next chapter!! – kodasoph2-**

Ten reasons to love Mimi Marqez

She is flexible

She dances

She SINGLE!! (Well, she would be if she wasn't dating Roger. too bad for you men!!)

She has a GREAT voice! (Seriously, she can wail!)

She has great friends

She is trying to get off drugs

She's funny

She has GREAT hair

She has great sense in clothes

She can put make up on like a pro!

Sorry my brain was malfunctioning! I have writers block! Srry!! :P


	5. 10 reasons to love Angel Dumont Shunard

**Well, here is the next chapter! If the is any mistakes, remember, this was at 11:30 at night so, I'm tired! Luv ya! -kodasoph2-**

Ten reasons to love Angel Dumont Schunard

She's a drag queen

She has great fashion abilities

She can DRUM!! (Drums are awesome!!) : )

She is EXTREMELY nice

She has a relationship where she is not afraid to say "I luv you"

She's RICH (c'mon, you know you luv rich people)

She helps put other people

She KILLED Benny's dog (hahahahahahahahahahahahaha)

She knows how to get a padlock off the door

She can kick BUTT!! (pooh, tough girl!)

**Did you like?? -dances around -I updated!! -hops up and down-**


	6. 10 reasons to love Tom Collins

**Srry guys!! Plz forgive me!! -begs for forgiveness- Plz?? Wait, srry for babbling… **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Ten Reasons to love tom Collins

He has a deep voice

He doesn't care if he is gay

He is single (yes I know he is with angel in the movie, but Angel dies. So he is single.)

He can sing

He has this really cool but dorky hat -makes fun of Collins hat-

He can spin around poles (YAY FOR POLES!!)

He buys Stolli and Christmas (YAY FOR DRUNKENNESS!!)

Collins goes to these really cool life support meetings (-looks away-)

Can catch keys

He knows what you are thinking (mainly about going to go a Christmas brunch with someone.-wink wink-)

There! There is the 6th chapter!! Review!! If you do there will be ice cream sundaes….


	7. 10 resons to love Joanne Jefferson

**Really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry!! I'm soooooooooo sorry!-begs for forgiveness- well here's the next chapter!!**

Ten reasons to love Joanne

She's a lawyer

She can get you out of anything (like maybe getting caught with smack –cough cough-)

If you want list, go to her. (Apparently she can make lists in her sleep –cough take me or leave me cough-)

She knows how to set dumb people straight!

She doesn't care if she's a lesbian

She has a great OPRA voice

She hates Benny as much as the bohos and us (stomps on picture of Benny)

She likes our favorite cameraman!

Tries to keep Maureen out of trouble (okay, imagine this: Maureen, drunk, going shopping. Bad combination!)

Has hair that is a combo between an afro and dread locks ( I don't know how else to put it so plz don't criticize me! –cries-)

**Thanks for reading! Maureen's up next! Um… 1,000 to anyone who reviews!**


End file.
